Who are you? Wait you're Us!(?)
by BladeAndNekoAdventures
Summary: "What if Shizuo and Izaya met their female versions of themselves?" Shizuo wakes up and finds a raven in his bed, but it's not Izaya! Who is this female and what happened to Izaya? Enjoy Kanra and Shizuka invade Shizuo and Izaya's house. What a nice thought no? How will the boys react to this? Short one-shot! .ω. Shizaya and hints of ShizukaxKanra/ShizuoxKanra/IzayaxShizuka.


**Title: **Who are you? Wait you're Us?!

**Rating:** T

**Pairing(s):** ShizuoxIzaya, and a little of ShizukaxKanra/ShizuoxKanra/IzayaxShizuka

**Summary: **Shizuo wakes up and finds a raven in his bed, but it's not Izaya! Who is this female and what happened to Izaya?

**AN: **Hello, hello! Neko .ω. gives you this little one shot she found, for another "what if Shizuo and Izaya met their female versions of themselves?" short story, Enjoy~ Kanra and Shizuka invade Shizuo and Izaya's house. What a nice thought. This is a written version of the Durarara! doujinshi "Lily Rose" by Kinosei-sensei.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Durarara! nor its characters. All credits go to the respected artist and author.

On with the show nya~ \\('ω')/

* * *

**_In an apartment not too far away in Ikebukuro._**

"Nn...?" An certain mess of blonde hair enlighten the scene. Shizuo Heiwajima. Cracking an eye open, awaking from his slumber. Resting on top of his hand and pillow with the other around another figure under the covers. With "his" head rested on top of Shizuo's arm and elbow.

'After we did it yesterday, before I knew it, we fell asleep together...' Shizuo thought silently to himself looking down to the covered figure. Slowing clarifying his vision with a few blinks.

The sound and movements of snuggling were heard under the sheets. This action gave attention to the blonde "Pwah!" a certain female raven popped out from the covers. Of course, Shizuo did not expended this.

"Who..." Shizuo started with realization that this girl was NOT Izaya. "Who the hell are you?!" Shizuo shouted with a look of panic. However, she did remind him of Izaya.

_A minute later of calming down.._

"I see. Well for now, I'll accept the fact that you're Izaya." Shizuo states, examating this female version of Izaya with a pat to her chest. She was wearing something Izaya would wear with the trim fur coat and everything. Shizuo concluded with a squeeze of her breast, studying the situation.

"Can you stop squeezing my boobs with such a serious look? What do you mean 'I see'?" the female composes the situation.

'Boobs..? Is there any?' Shizuo thought. (How rude.)

"Hey.. since you turned into a girl, does that mean it's gonna be my turn next?" Shizuo asks with some curiousity in his voice.

"Ah. That's ..." She starts with explaining, however a sound interrupts them.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" a scream condensed from the other room.

"Wha... Izaya?!" Shizuo, confused at this, since he thought that this female _was_ Izaya. Just genderbent from Shinra's experiment or something. Well, if this wasn't Izaya, then..

There in the scene in front of him, lay Izaya Orihara, the informant of Shinjuku on the floor, trapped. "Shizu-chan... Help me..." Izaya tried to reach up for assistance from his brute. Shizuo's face grew dark "?!" when seeing a blond woman on top trapping Izaya.

That looked exactly like him, she was even wearing the same style of bartender uniform on. Just more feminine.

"Shuddup, I'm telling you, I'm that Shizu-chan, too." The female suggested, looking down on the helpless Izaya pinned under her.

"Huh?! Eh...?" Izaya crawled for dear life. That didn't work well as to that this female, not only having Shizuo's look, but his strength too.

"... Hey, you're..." She began, looking down at Izaya. Knotting her eyebrows.

"What...?" Izaya asked in dismissal because of a female Shizuo on top of him still.

"Haah. As I thought, even as a guy, you're a bottom." She confessed with a laugh of a smirk, threading her fingers in her hair.

Izaya flinches. "Wha..." Izaya was..stunned at that comment from the female. "Look, Shizu-chan or whatever, why do I have to hear that from a girl?!" Izaya complains.

"Ah?" The female blonde answers, a non-answering response to him.

"Besides, it's not like I ended up on the bottom because I liked it in the first place. Shizu-chan didn't give me any choice!" Izaya tried reasoning. With not much success.. Izaya didn't seem to winning the conversation on hand so far.

"Ah- Just shuddup!" The blonde female Shizuo(?) grabbed Izaya's head in place to plant a lip-locking kiss on Izaya's unprepared ones.

"Nn...?!" Izaya let out a small sound as the female, as we'll call her as Shizuka, started kissing the raven male.

-Annoyed- That's what Shizuo was feeling.

Shizuo wasn't so into the idea that someone else was kissing Izaya.

"Nn.." "Nn..." Especially when Izaya was making those noises.. from kissing a female version look-a-like of himself.

Kanra, it seems as we will refer as the female Izaya, noticed that Shizuo was getting jealous at the other pair with their make out session.

"Shi-zu-chan~" She caught the male blonde's attention by that nick-name. "Let's" she moved closer to him. "Kiss, too. That's make us even." the female raven suggested with a smile on her face.

'Well..' 'If it's just a kiss...' Shizuo thought, as Kanra leaned in. Their lips touch in a soft kiss.

'- But.' Both males cut off with having a unison thought, having a track of thought Shizuo and Izaya quickly came to their senses.

"Cut it out!" and tossed the two females out of their room and out their house.

Shizuo seem to be exhausted now. "...Hey, let's go back to sleep, flea." He finally suggests after all the morning chaos.

"...Yeah." Izaya awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, agreeing with him.

'I almost went along with it...' They thought in unison, both of them were equally guilty in this situation.

This was an end to an interesting morning and day.

* * *

**_Meanwhile in the streets in Ikebukuro, somewhere near Shizuo's apartment._**

"A-ah." Kanra and Shizuka were now heading home to ... Wherever they came from. "I wanted to enjoy it a little more~" Kanra pouted.

"As expected, I'm no match for the male me... We were kicked out immediately." Shizuka began to sulk at that.

"But I think that Shizu-chan looked so cool pinning the male me down~" Kanra clinged to Shizuka's side, holding her arm, hugging it.

"You're too weak even as a man." Shizuka stated painly.

"Well, those two are hitting if off. We should go home, too." Kanra sighed contently as she snuggled the arm.

"Yeah, but before we do that..." Shizuka was cut off knowing that Kanra knew what she wanted.

"-All-you-can-eat buffet of sweets~ I get it!" Kanra knew the answer, she finished her sentence for her with a smile. The couple walked down the street to hunt for some sweets.

_This fleaette only needed one monster and in her life so she chooses this one monster and only this one._

* * *

_**Back at the apartment with the orignals.**_

The two were still on the bed. "Hey, Shizu-chan." Izaya asked after a series of silents.

The blonde turned towards the sound. "Ah?" he replied.

"How was the female me?" Izaya continued on. "Well, she looked cute, didn't you like her better?" He tempted him with playful words. Of course, this was a trick question.

"Hah." Shizuo gave a grin with a laugh. "Such a bother," He leaned in towards Izaya. Balancing his weight on his arm reaching to his lips. Izaya smirked at his movements. Izaya grinned when he felt a pair of lips brush softly infront of his.

Shizuo continued "You alone is enough." sealing the deal with a kiss to Izaya's lips.

_This monster only need one flea in his life and he chooses this one and only this one. And that was Izaya Orihara._

**The End.**

* * *

**AN: **Shizaya RABU~~ Yesssssh sir! Till next time. Oh my goodness, it's been so long since I updated, I'm so sorry for keeping you all waiting. Neko feels bad now (TωT) **-sobs- **Winter break is here and so will be chappies soon, promise! _Is this a Hint of a Blooming Love?_ and maybe _Your Reflection_ will get a new chapter, stay tuned~

Love ***hearts***

**-N.e.k.o. 'ω'**


End file.
